A multilayer capacitor (multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC)) a multilayer electronic component, has been reduced in size and, in this regard, an effective volume ratio of a dielectric substance in the same dimension has been increased and an electrode has been relatively reduced in thickness to achieve a high capacity with small dimensions.
Recently, a multilayer capacitor requires damp proof reliability with enhanced specifications, but there is an increasing problem in terms of damp proof reliability due to the penetration of a plating solution or water along with a reduced electrode thickness.